19th century in literature
See also: 19th century in poetry, 18th century in literature, 20th century in literature. __TOC__ Literature of the 19th century refers to world literature produced during the 19th century. The range of years is, for the purpose of this article, literature written from (roughly) 1799 to 1900. Many of the developments in literature in this period parallel changes in the visual arts and other aspects of 19th century culture. Overview ]] ]] , 1894]] ]] of Edgar Allan Poe]] c.1872]] ]] , August 1861.]] , c.1900]] On the literary front the new century opens with romanticism, a movement that spread throughout Europe in reaction to 18th-century rationalism, and it develops more or less along the lines of the Industrial Revolution, with a design to react against the dramatic changes wrought on nature by the steam engine and the railway. William Wordsworth and Samuel Taylor Coleridge are considered the initiators of the new school in England, while in the continent the German Sturm und Drang spreads its influence as far as Italy and Spain. French arts had been hampered by the Napoleonic Wars but subsequently developed rapidly. Modernism began. The Goncourts and Emile Zola in France and Giovanni Verga in Italy produce some of the finest naturalist novels. Italian naturalist novels are especially important in that they give a social map of the new unified Italy to a people that until then had been scarcely aware of its ethnic and cultural diversity. On February 21, 1848, Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels published the Communist Manifesto. Notable authors There was a huge literary output during the 19th century. Some of the most famous writers included the Russians Alexander Pushkin, Nikolai Gogol, Leo Tolstoy, Anton Chekhov and Fyodor Dostoevsky; the English Charles Dickens, John Keats, Alfred, Lord Tennyson and Jane Austen; the Scottish Sir Walter Scott; the Irish Oscar Wilde; the Americans Edgar Allan Poe, Ralph Waldo Emerson, and Mark Twain; and the French Victor Hugo, Honoré de Balzac, Jules Verne and Charles Baudelaire. Some other writers of note included: *Leopoldo Alas *Hans Christian Andersen *Machado de Assis *Jane Austen *Gertrudis Gómez de Avellaneda *Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer *Elizabeth Barret Browning *Anne Brontë *Charlotte Brontë *Emily Brontë *Georg Büchner *Ivan Bunin *Lord Byron *Rosalía de Castro *François-René de Chateaubriand *Anton Chekhov *Kate Chopin *Samuel Taylor Coleridge *James Fenimore Cooper *Stephen Crane *Eduard Douwes Dekker *Emily Dickinson *Charles Dickens *Arthur Conan Doyle *Alexandre Dumas, père (1802–1870) *George Eliot *Ralph Waldo Emerson *Gustave Flaubert *Margaret Fuller *Elizabeth Gaskell *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Nikolai Gogol *Juana Manuela Gorriti *Brothers Grimm *Henry Rider Haggard *Ida Gräfin Hahn-Hahn (1805–1880) *Thomas Hardy *Francis Bret Harte *Nathaniel Hawthorne *Friedrich Hölderlin *Heinrich Heine *Henrik Ibsen *Washington Irving *Henry James *John Keats *Caroline Kirkland *Jules Laforgue *Giacomo Leopardi *Mikhail Lermontov *Stéphane Mallarmé *Alessandro Manzoni *José Martí *Clorinda Matto de Turner *Herman Melville *Friedrich Nietzsche *Manuel González Prada *Marcel Proust *Aleksandr Pushkin *Fritz Reuter (1810–1874) *Arthur Rimbaud *John Ruskin *George Sand (Amandine-Aurore-Lucile Dupin) *Mary Shelley *Percy Shelley *Stendhal (Marie-Henri Beyle) *Robert Louis Stevenson *Bram Stoker *Harriet Beecher Stowe *Alfred, Lord Tennyson *Henry David Thoreau *Leo Tolstoy *Ivan Turgenev *Mark Twain *Paul Verlaine *Jules Verne *Lew Wallace *HG Wells *Walt Whitman *Oscar Wilde *William Wordsworth *Émile Zola *José Zorrilla By language * Golden Age of Russian Poetry * French literature of the 19th century By year 1800s - 1810s - 1820s - 1830s - 1840s - 1850s - 1860s - 1870s - 1880s - 1890s - 1900s - See also *19th_century#Literature *History_of_modern_literature#Modern_Literature.2C_19th_century *Kailyard school Category:19th-century books Category:History of literature